1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a downrigger weight assembly and a line release device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of fish lures of different sizes and shapes known in the prior art. They are varied in design to accommodate many conditions of use as well as kinds of bodies of water and types of game fish. They are also varied in density to function at the surface of the body of water or at the bottom thereof or inbetween.
Representative examples of different designs of lures proposed in the prior patent art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Norton (2,624,971), Bettini (2,791,058), Ferguson et al (2,983,065), Charney (3,705,465), and Thom (4,257,182).
Norton (2,624,971) discloses a fish lure having a float casing of buoyant material. The float casing has a cylindrical opening in its upper end and is closed at its lower end. A series of elongated holes are provided in a peripheral wall of the casing. A cover is provided for the upper open end of the casing. Lure material can be provided in the casing to exude into the surrounding water through the elongated holes.
Bettini (2,791,058) discloses a fish attractor having a hollow cylindrical of uniform diameter and a scented material inserted therein. Both ends of the body are interiorly threaded to receive front and rear closure caps. The front cap has a slanted outer leading face to impart erratic movements to the attracter as it is drawn through the water. The caps are formed with central openings and the body has perforations therein for admitting water into the body and discharging and diffusing odors or scents into the water from the material.
Ferguson et al (2,983,065) discloses a fishing lure in the form of a two-part hollow plug having a nosepiece and a body portion of lightweight material and secured together by screw threads. The plug can be filled with weights such as lead shot. The ends of the nosepiece and body are axially bored to permit free flow of water through them. Also bores are formed through the nosepiece and body. The plug being hollow can receive a scented or bleeding bait in addition to the lead shot. Various devices can be clamped between shoulders on the nosepiece and body portion. The lure also includes hook mounting members and annular fin-defining rings.
Charney (3,705,465) discloses a fish lure having an elongated plug-like hollow body of light refracting plastic material terminating at one or both ends with an oblique face to provide a circle of emitted light. Exteriorly of the body are ribs. Interiorly of the body is a rollable ball, spinners or a quantity of salmon eggs.
Thom (4,257,182) discloses a variable ballast chumming lure which includes a body portion, tail portion, a dorsal fin and hooks. Two spaced bulkheads divide the interior of the body portion into three compartments which contain a fluid (a liquid chum). Perforations in the bulkheads permit controlled movement of the fluid between the compartments.
While the above-described fish lures may perform satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed, none appear to embody the features required to accommodate the many conditions of use, types of water, types of game fish and locations in the body of water. Consequently, a need still exists for a design which incorporates features which more adequately address the requirements and conditions of use.